1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to novel anti-inflammatory compositions. More particularly, the present invention relates to novel topical anti-inflammatory compositions useful in temporarily alleviating the symptoms of inflammation in humans and animals.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Theophylline is a xanthine compound which has heretofore been used therapeutically as a smooth muscle relaxant. It is typically administered systemically by oral or intravenous or intramuscular injection.